prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC33
, dubbed Teamwork Saves The Day in the English dub, is the 33rd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 33rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Feeling down after she misses a shot during lacrosse practice, Shiho decides to quit the team. '' Summary The Verone girls' lacrosse team is practicing for their upcoming match. Nagisa asks Shiho to pass the ball towards her, but the latter has a flashback about last week's match, when she passed the ball, only for the other team to intercept and make the winning shot. Shiho snaps out of it, but she wrongly aims and Nagisa is unable to catch the ball with her stick. Rina approaches Shiho to ask if she is still thinking about the match from last week, but when she adds that they can't afford to lose another match, Shiho mistakingly believes she put blame on her. They begin arguing and Nagisa is forced to intervene. Meanwhile, at the Dotsuku Zone, Evil King is exerting his power. Regine mentions that they should hurry and collect the power of the stones, but the leader seed states that they have no need to rush. Later, at the Tako Cafe, Nagisa and Rina are eating Takoyaki. Akane notices that Shiho isn't with them, but Nagisa is unable to answer why. Rina has a solemn face the entire time, and finally says that Shiho feels upset over the shot she missed last week, so she has been practicing by herself after school. She believes its her own problem so she refuses to ask help from them. She confesses knowing how Shiho feels, because they were very close back when they joined the lacrosse team and dreamed to become regulars like Nagisa. So when they got their wishes in their second-year Shiho began working harder to avoid becoming a burden. Nagisa goes on to say she likes Shiho's passes, since they convey her intentions and they feel easy to catch. Meanwhile at school, Honoka is on her way out when she sees Shiho practicing alone. She manages to hit all of the bottles with the ball and later into the evening she finally decides to call it quits in a somewhat better mood. She prepares to leave but she comes across some younger classmen talking about her, mentioning how they had been worried after hearing her about her "poor shot". This discourages Shiho and she runs home to cry. The next morning, Rina is late for morning practice. She spots Shiho by the shoe locker, who tries to avoid her. Rina states that they should hurry to lacrosse practice, but Shiho says she's not going because she is just a burden. Rina says she lacks confidence and states that if she's going to be like this she should just quit now, and Shiho says she will. Shiho hears Nagisa approaching the lockers and runs away before anything else can be said. Later, Honoka is on the roof when she notices Rina worrying over something. Rina asks if Honoka has ever gotten in a fight with a friend and said something she didn't mean, and Honoka recalls that this happened with her and Nagisa FwPC08. She states that it's not really what happens, but that friends realize they said "too much" and in doing so, they can understand one-another more. As Nagisa observes the rain outside Pollun demands she play with him. He then transforms into his commune form as the Elder begins to contact the Garden of Rainbows. He mentions that the Evil King has been revived, proving Pretty Cure's fears true. He then states that it is up to Pollun to protect Pretty Cure, and the communication between them ends. Shiho arrives to Nagisa's place wanting to speak to her and inform her that she will be quiting Lacrosse, due to what Rina suggested; saying if she wasn't around they would win more. Nagisa doesn't believe this is true though, because winning isn't the reason why they play. It's to work together towards a shared goal, even mentioning that this is why Shiho and Rina try so hard together. Shiho refuses to listen and takes off. The next day, Nagisa is preoccupied with the revival of the Evil King but decides that she must focus on today's game and win for Shiho's sake- which is why she left Pollun home. Nagisa and Yumiko notice a clumsy auburn-haired girl on the Otagaku team named Youko, who approaches to request a picure of Nagisa as she is a fan of hers. Nagisa agrees and she runs off to grab her camera. At this moment, Mipple notes to Honoka that she feels a dark presence, as Youko drags Nagisa off to a private location. Curious, Nagisa asks where they are going since they are taking longer then she assumed they would. Youko states that she wants to fight Nagisa here, before transforming into Regine. Back in Nagisa's room, Pollun suddenly wakes up. The game is starting, and Rina notes that Nagisa is late. Yumiko tells Shiho to hold her place until Nagisa returns. Regine begins to go on the offensive against Nagisa, who uses her lacrosse stick to block hits. Nagisa exclaims that she cannot be fighting her right now, given her other important obligation. Just then, Honoka appears, holding both communes. She throws Mepple over to Nagisa, prompting them to transform immediately. Juna jumps in to help Regine, to her reluctance. Black repeats that she has no time to waste with them. The game is going on, with Shiho missing a pass. The current total score has Otagaku leading Verone 6-4. The two Dark Seeds go on the offensive again, but Pollun is able to sense all of this from far away, and starts to scream, sending the power of light all the way to where Pretty Cure is, giving them the Rainbow Bracelets to perform the Rainbow Storm attack. This forces the seeds to retreat once again, and the girls hurry back to the stadium. Nagisa returns to the game, five minutes left. Otagaku now narrowly leads Verone 6-5. Nagisa says to 'leave the rest to her,' and manages to tie the score 6-6. During the next part, Rina manages to get the ball and pass it to Shiho. The recipient is blocked off by two girls from Otagaku, leaving her no choice but to pass to Nagisa, who is running by. She is about to, but she has the same flashback again, and aims with her eyes closed. This results in a poor pass, that Otagaku would have intercepted, if it weren't for Rina quickly catching Shiho's pass. Rina passes to Shiho again, and Shiho tries to pass to Nagisa, but has the flashback again. Nagisa reassures that she will catch it, and Rina tells Shiho to believe in her friends. Shiho makes a good pass this time, with Nagisa catching the ball. Yumiko tells Nagisa to shoot now, but the recipient is blocked by more players from the other team. Nagisa realizes it's no use, but then sees a 'path of light' appear in front of Shiho, giving her the idea to make a final pass towards the girl. Shiho receives, although she isn't sure what to do with it at first, before finally making the winning shot for Verone. Everyone congratulates Shiho for a job well done and she goes to apologize to Rina, who does the same before they both start crying. Shiho then thanks Nagisa and Rina for being such great friends to her. Back in Nagisa's room, she thanks the now-sleeping Pollun for sending Pretty Cure their power from afar. He mumbles about 'the path of light' from before, which Nagisa realizes it not only referred to the fight against the Dotsuku Zone, but also the 'path' she saw for Shiho to make the winning shot during the game. She wonders which one did Pollun actually predict, but he doesn't answer, still sleeping. Major Events *Pollun reveals he can release the power of the Rainbow Braces from far away without being near the Cures. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom (does not speak) Villains *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Evil King *Parrot (does not speak) Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Nakagawa Yumiko *Fujita Akane *Kometsuki Kyouto *Megumi Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Victory! The Golden Pass of Friendship'. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes